1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for advertising and, more particularly, to a system for advertising for the passenger seat of a vehicle for transporting passengers.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, advertisements are displayed without environmental limitations, such as o outdoors, indoors, or inside a room, and used to promote a product with the expectation that a large amount of people will view the advertisement. Therefore, an advertisement should stand out and be clearly seen so as to be effective. However, the seemingly intrusive characteristic of an advertisement often clutters the surroundings and acts as a deterrent for most people to view and acknowledge the advertisement.
Further, providing for public advertising is often challenging when confined to small spaces. For instance, the inside compartment of a vehicle is extremely limited in space, which allows little room for extra devices, including any advertisement material. Further, if the inside compartment includes interior decoration, the space available inside the vehicle is additionally scarce. Therefore, efficient use of space is needed to preserve a comfortable environment for passengers of a vehicle and simultaneously provide advertising material within the compartment of the vehicle.
In today""s competitive commercial market, there exists a need to provide additional outlets for advertising. In addition, there exists a need to provide advertisements to passengers in a vehicle. Further, there exists a need to present advertisement material to passengers in a vehicle without distracting from the comfortable mood and natural environment in the vehicle.
An object of the invention is to provide for additional outlets for advertising.
An object of the invention is to provide for presenting advertisements to passengers in a vehicle.
An object of the invention is to provide for presenting advertisement material to passengers in a vehicle without distracting from the comfortable mood and natural environment in the vehicle.
An object of the invention is to provide for advertising in a compartment in a vehicle without detracting from the ambience of the compartment and allowing an assortment of advertising material to be displayed.
Additional objects of the invention are to provide for: allowing the advertisement material to be exposed or hidden; attaching the advertisement material to a surface; and holding and/or protecting the advertisement material.
The invention includes an apparatus, a method, and a vehicle for advertising. The apparatus of the invention includes: a seat having a backrest and a housing space to house a movable tray table in the backrest. The movable tray table is movable between a state of nonuse and a state of use. The advertising material is located in the housing space of the backrest and is accessible when the movable tray table is in a state of use. The advertising material is viewable when the movable tray table is in a state of use.
The apparatus of the invention can additionally include any of the following: a removable adhesive between the advertising material and the backrest; a cover material located between the advertising material and the backrest, where the cover material can be a tough decorative cover material; a protective sheet located between the cover material and the advertising material; and where the protective sheet comprises a transparent material; a removable adhesive between the cover material and the protective sheet; a receptacle pocket to contain the advertising material, where the receptacle pocket comprises at least one sealed edge, where the receptacle pocket comprises one of the flap and a removable adhesive, and/or where at least on side of the receptacle pocket comprises transparent material; a binding to contain the advertising material; and a clamp used to hold the bound advertising material, where a fastener is used to attach the clamp to the backrest. In addition, the advertising material can include any of the following: an advertising display sheet coupled to an advertising display; a protective lamination coupled to the advertising display; and laminated advertising material.
The method of the invention includes locating and/or presenting advertising material in a housing space of a backrest of a seat. The housing space houses a movable tray table in the backrest. The movable tray table is movable between a state of nonuse and a state of use. The advertising material is accessible when the movable tray table is in a state of use.
The vehicle of the invention comprises a seat in the vehicle. The seat has a backrest and a housing space to house a movable tray table in the backrest. The movable tray table is movable between a state of nonuse and a state of use. The advertising material is located in the housing space of the backrest and is accessible when the movable tray table is in a state of use.
The above objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative, and not exhaustive, of those which can be achieved by the invention. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the invention both as embodied herein and as modified in view of any variations which will be apparent to those skilled in the art.